


Me Too

by sayonaraearthling



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week (2016) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Competition, Domestic Fluff, Iwa and Kags are happy parents, M/M, like a disgusting amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonaraearthling/pseuds/sayonaraearthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has always been a fiercely competitive individual, it was just the way he was. It was pretty much the same for Iwaizumi as well.</p>
<p>So after a completely unwarranted smart ass comment from Oikawa, it's only natural that it would spark a competition between the two. In some way, Iwaizumi can't help but feel played; he's not complaining though, not in the slightest.</p>
<p>Kageyama Rare Pair Week // Competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk

Kageyama has always been a fiercely competitive individual, it was just the way he was. All the way back to kindergarten where he would stuff his face, competing with his unaware classmates to the point where his teacher would make a scene trying to prevent him from choking. His parents breathe a sigh of relief when he picks up a volleyball for the first time and drives his competitiveness into something worthwhile. (It back fires a little when his grades drop due to his undivided attention to the sport, but hey, they take what they can get.) Of course the sighs of relief turn into gasps of shock and worry when he meets Hinata and they tear apart anything in their paths without a second glance when they get into something.

It was pretty much the same for Iwaizumi as well. He remembers in the early summer he would drag Oikawa away from his cool air conditioned home (stopping to let Tooru take his precious volleyball along with him), out into the hot sun to catch beetles with the heavy plastic net he got for Christmas that winter. His competitive streak only grew as they grew older, his short temper often making it lead to a volleyball straight to the back of the former’s head, or just outright throwing him when he couldn’t think of a good comeback other than calling him dumbass.

So it only makes sense for them to compete against each other when they became the proud fathers of their daughter, Mishi. (Courtesy of Hajime’s sister whom they were eternally grateful to.)

It starts off with a simple, “Micchan smiles more around me than the two of you brutes,” from Oikawa when he comes over to take Mishi to the little tyke’s volleyball center with him and Takeru. The brunet doesn’t even try to hide his self-satisfied smirk when he and Tobio both announce at the same time that Mishi smiles most around them.

The two are busy staring down each other to notice Oikawa strutting his way out with their daughter in tow, a sly comment thrown over his shoulder as the door closes.

Compared to their best friends their competitiveness is subdued greatly (since unlike with Tooru and Shouyou they have to look at each other when they wake up the next morning). But that still didn’t mean they didn’t instigate challenges between them every now and again. Now being one of those times.

Old habits die hard, Hajime guesses.

The few following weeks are… interesting to say the least.

Like Hajime and Tobio, Mishi is stubborn, frustratingly so at times that makes them wonder if they were this difficult to deal with when they were kids. While she was a pretty happy-go-lucky girl, it didn’t help that she was stuck with a combination of her father’s petulant scowls that sometimes scared the other kids in her kindergarten. (If you ask either of them they’ll blame it on the other but deep down they both know it was their combined effort).

So when Hajime sits the six year old down after braiding her hair one evening – thankfully she inherited Tobio’s smooth hair texture instead of his – and asks her what she wants to do before Tobio gets home from practice, he can’t help but say yes to whatever she asks when her hazel eyes sparkle in the same way Kageyama’s does.

When Tobio unlocks the door and steps in, the last thing he expected to see was Hajime, face caked with bright pink blush, lips smeared with sparkling red lip gloss and his spiky hair littered with various colored barrettes. When their eyes meet and Hajime sees the horrified look on the raven’s face he knows he won’t be able to live this down. Then again, it could be worse, it could’ve been Oikawa. Oikawa would’ve taken pictures.

They both agree never to mention it in public.

The makeup however, takes hours to wipe off and even then he couldn’t remove the glitter that’s stuck to his eyelids. Hajime doesn’t get any kisses from Tobio that night but when he remembers the triumphant, toothless smile Mishi gave him for sitting patiently on the floor for two hours he decides it was definitely worth it.

The next few weeks work out similar to that, both dads ultimately succumbing to the will of their little terror for the sake of their rivalry. Dinner time is filled with conniving glances and gritted “oh really?”’s as Mishi stuffs her face loudly recalling how much fun she had having getting papa to pretend he was a dragon and give her rides or how she and daddy found and took care of an imaginary unicorn that was hiding in her closet.

Hajime thinks it’s only a matter of time before Tobio cracks, I mean taking care of a unicorn barely compares to playing princess. Right?

Ironically a few days later Oikawa comes and visits during his lunch break, all smiles and a look in his eyes that spell he was up to no good.

“What’d you do now Shittykawa?” he asks, half annoyed and already done with Oikawa despite just seeing him now for the first time today.

“Rude!” he retorts as he takes a seat across from his friend. “And here I thought you would be happy to see me.”

“When have I ever been happy to see your face, poop bastard?”

“You know, I’m surprised Micchan’s first words weren’t dumbass or bastard with how much you and Tobio blurt it out like its second nature.”

“I’m about two seconds from hitting you, why are you even here?” Iwaizumi warns, it’s been a while since he’s hit Oikawa and honestly it’s probably long overdue.

“I think this is something you’ll want to see Iwa-chan.” The brunet drawls as he pulls out his phone, sliding it over for Iwa to hold as he scrolls through his camera roll to a video, before tapping the play button. “I came over to grab my spare glasses earlier today but what I found was even better.”

The video comes to life and he’s met the sight of Mishi, Tobio, and Shouyou all dancing to something playing on the TV, kpop he thinks, a thing she’s recently gotten into thanks to his sister.

“They didn’t even notice I was there, let alone me taking the video. They should really lock the door more often.”

Iwaizumi gives him a faint nod in response, eyes glued to Mishi’s smaller hands holding Tobio’s much larger ones, standing on the couch as she sways back and forth, guiding him while they dance from side to side. And Hinata in the far corner doing whatever _… that_ was. A fond smile graces face as he takes in the awkward way Tobio tries to match Mishi’s footsteps, his face doing that thing where he’s so overwhelmed he doesn’t know what expression to make.

It’s cute to say the least.

“You’ve been a lot peppier these past few week Iwa-chan” Oikawa comments once the video ends, noticing the upward turn of his lips.

Of course Iwaizumi promptly disagrees.

Hinata is gone by the time Iwaizumi gets off of work, if the shoes at the doorway are anything to go by. When he left Hajime doesn’t know but when he walks into the living room his heart nearly melts at the sight he’s greeted with.

Tobio and Mishi are sprawled out on the floor underneath the kotatsu. The little girl’s body smoldered against her father’s broad chest as drool drips from her mouth and staining his practice shirt. Her tiny tanned hands grasping onto the plain white shirt wrinkling it even further. Tobio’s left arm is draped across her body in a small embrace, keeping her from rolling off him with her wild sleeping.

Iwaizumi chuckles softly at the adorable picture they make.

He feels almost bad for having to separate them but the man knows that even if they’re under the kotatsu he doesn’t want to risk either of them getting a cold from sleeping on the floor. He’d never hear the end of it if he did.

As he scoops Mishi up (in the gentlest way he possibly can as to not jostle her) he laughs at the way she immediately clings to him, her hair ruffled to the point that it rivals his and the oversized shirt – a hand-me-down of Takeru’s – she’s wearing slips down her shoulders

The TV is playing with the volume down low, showing some sort of comedy show that he’s seen enough of to know it’s one of Tobio and Mishi’s favorites.

Reaching down with his free hand he clicks the television off, before making his way to Mishi’s bedroom down the hall right across from theirs. Setting her down on her bright yellow sheets, he’s barely getting the blanket over her when he hears Tobio in the door way.

His appearance is nothing short of comical, his hair sticking up slightly where it had been against the floor, his eyes squinted to the point it still looked like his eyes were closed and his mouth open in the middle of a rather loud yawn.

“Welcome home, how long have you been back?” Is all he gets, barely audible with the way he slurs it out.

“Long enough to see you and Mishi passed out while watching Candy or not Candy.” Hajime teases.

“Hey, it made her smile,” Kageyama comments, “So that’s what? Eighteen for me now, compared to your sixteen.”

“Oho? Big talk for someone only ahead by two.” Iwaizumi boasts, “Just wait I’ll have you tied by the end of this week.”

“Papa…”

Both males draw their attention to the little bundle in the bed, eyes squinted in a matter dangerously resembling Tobio's and her hand grasping at Hajime’s leg.

“Sorry, Daddy and Papa didn’t mean to wake you.” Tobio apologizes, tone suddenly more clear now that he’s beginning to wake up.

“’s okay.” She mumbles, her cheek pressed into her pillow.

Iwaizumi decides to take advantage of her drowsiness, after all children were most honest when they were tired right?

“Mishi, if there was something that could make you the happiest girl in the world what would it be? Anything at all?” Iwaizumi can feel the heated look from Tobio from where he sits on her bedside and has to resist the urge to smirk victoriously. While they always asked their daughter what she wanted to do they never out right asked what made her happy, the fact just hitting Iwaizumi now.

“I like… I like when Daddy gets happy and he makes a reeeeally big smile, like when he looks at Papa.” Both male’s attention snap towards Mishi when they hear her ramble, half asleep. Hajime can only guess Tobio is nothing short of astonished due to the weird look on his face and lack of words.

Turning back to Mishi he remembers the rare genuine smiles Kageyama gives, the most prominent one in his mind being the time he had first laid eyes on Mishi at the hospital, minutes after her birth. Hajime will never forget the way his cheeks reddened and his eyes swelled with pride as he held th small squirming baby in his arms, a wide smile gracing his features that nearly left him speechless.

“Yeah…" Hajime says simply. "Yeah me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of trivia, 美(mi) 賜(shi) means beautiful gift, I figured it'd be a cute name for her and of course Iwa is the one who came up with the name cause Tobes can barely take a train by himself.


End file.
